villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:R98765/User blog: R98765/PE Proposal - Ruber
I'm making a pure evil proposal of Ruber from the Quest for Camelot. Who is he and What has he done Ruber was a trusted knight of king Arthur, but he was ambitious and eager since the beginning of the movie as he hated peace and demanded riches such as new land from the king as a reward for his service. However, the king denied him, prompting Ruber to execute him and steal his sword, Excaliber, albeit killing Sir Lionel instead. He was then exiled after he fled from the other knights of the round table and vowed vengeance to rule Camelot. Ten years later, he gathered an army of barbarians and attacked the land of Lionel's widow wife and threaten her to help rule Camelot, otherwise he would kill her daughter, Kayley. Ruber also went through the trouble of buying a potion from some witches to mutate his army. Ruber nearly succeedes in gaining Excaliber as he sends his griffin to retrieve. However, his griffin then lost it in the forest, for Ruber and his men to find it there. Once he finnaly retrieves it from Kayley, he merges the sword with his hand and proceeds to Camelot and attacks king Arthur. Once he assults Arthur, however, Kayley and Garrett fight him and force Excaliber into the stone where it was once held in, destroying Ruber. Heinous Standard He hated the idea of peace in Camelot and is homicidal when he wanted to kill Arthur for ensuring peace and to take the throne for himself. He also likes to taunt others such as Julianna for her loss of Sir Lionel whom he had killed. He even abuses animals when he threw a chicken into his spell that transformed it into Blade Beak, along with Griffin, who is his most faithful ally for losing Excaliber. He even threaten to kill Kayley and sent his minions to go after her as she escaped. Moral Agency He was aware that he killed Sir Lionel who attempted to protect Arthur from his wrath, but showed no pity or remorse of it as he taunted Julianna for her husband's loss and while he assaulted king Arthur, he claimed that he had fun killing him. Moral Event Horizon Even at the beginning of the film, Ruber was impatient during the knight's meeting and demanded king Arthur riches for his service as a knight. Once he was exiled, he gathered an army of barbarians and went through the trouble of buying a potion from some witches to make his army stronger. He also made Excaliber become part of his hand to ensure that he would never lose it. Even in the final battle, he claimed himself to be a god as everyone else called his a false king and refused to give up his lust for power when facing Kayley and Garrett, which also led to his demise. No Sympathy Ruber had no sympathy for the way he killed his fellow knight, Sir Lionel. He also constantly abuses his henchman for the constant failure and incompentence. He even abuses his most faithful ally, the Griffin for his failure to acquire Excaliber. Story Type He is a former knight who hates peace and wanted to be the ruler of Camelot as he was willing to kill Arthur Final Verdict I say that he counts as Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals Category:Pure Evil Proposals